


You come here often?

by WinterCherry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/F, Post-Canon, Post-Timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterCherry/pseuds/WinterCherry
Summary: Yachi Hitoka takes a different route to work, ends up in a different coffee shop, and reconnects with a stranger
Relationships: Amanai Kanoka/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	You come here often?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it's ok! We need more for these too. I haven't written for Kanoka before and it's been a while for Yachi too.

A cup of coffee, that’s all Hitoka was aiming to get just a nice, warm, cup of coffee and maybe a cake pop. Granted, this wasn’t her usual spot but it looked nice enough, not

that she was complaining or anything! Just, given the way her day was already starting out she really shouldn’t be that surprised that it wasn’t going to be the same old, same

old day that she was used to. Getting to the front of the line Yachi gives the barista her order, she does not get a cake pop instead she settles for a croissant. 

Standing to the side she takes in the atmosphere of the little coffee shop, it feels more “homey”, it’s cute really and like a breath of fresh air compared to the corporate dime a

dozen coffee chain she usually goes to on her way to work. She makes a note to herself to try and incorporate this route into her routine on days where she doesn’t have to go

in so early in the morning. 

She hears her name called, and grabs her order, and right as she turns around she sees someone that she hadn’t thought about in so long...She

really shouldn’t have been so surprised given how unusual her day was already going.

Just like how she probably shouldn’t already be blushing but Yachi can’t help herself, especially since she is even prettier than the last time

they saw each other.. The last time they saw each other...Wow...would she even remember some first year manager, that she hadn’t really actually properly met, that she only really saw one time? 

Yachi feels her face heat up as she realizes that she has been staring for what feels like forever.

Her face heats up even more when she realizes that Kanoka Amanai is staring back at her...and she’s blushing? Is she sick? A fever? It is kind of cold outside and Yachi herself is wearing a scarf but-

In an instant Yachi is pulled from her thoughts.

“Oh, um, I remember you, you were one of the managers for Ryu’s team. At Karasuno right?” Kanoka asks her as she grabs her coffee from the barista. Wow that was fast, or

they’ve been standing there for some time. Yachi doesn’t know if she really wants to know the answer to that, still she replies, 

“Yes! I’m Yachi Hitoka and you played for Niiyama and knew Tanaka!”  As much as she tried to keep her voice even she knew it went higher towards the end...why did Kanoka have to be so pretty, wait no focus Hitoka! 

“That’s right, Amanai Kanoka, I play for the Hikari Pharmaceutical Red Rabbits now though. Would you like to sit? It’s been a while since I’ve seen someone from high school. It’s alright if you’re busy though! I don’t even know if you-”

“I’d love to!” Yachi interrupts, already planning to use one of her sick days if need be, she can always pull another all nighter if she has too. It’s not like she hasn’t had to in order to make a deadline before. 

The two sit in a booth towards the back of the shop and everything feels so light. And it’s as if they’ve known each other forever, they laugh, they reminisce, but all good things

must come to an end. Before they begin to get ready to go their separate ways, the conversation brings up some old friends.

“Did you hear that Ryu and Kiyoko are getting married?”

Everyone had been excited when they heard the news, with many of her old friends asking Tanaka ,‘She said yes? Are you sure? You didn’t imagine it right Tanaka?’. All in good

spirit, they really were happy for the two. 

“Yes I did, everyone, rather the old team, are excited for them.”

“They make each other happy don’t they?”

“They do” 

And just like that the two begin to talk about the past, trading some stories about their respective teams. At some point they even joke about their teenage romance, for

themselves and their friends, and how in hindsight it all sounded really cheesy.Both are able to find a bit of humor in how their old crushes are getting married, even though

they have different experiences in that regard. For Kanoka, Ryu was a childhood friend who had helped her when her peers bullied her for her height, and introduced her to

volleyball.  While Yachi met Kiyoko in high school and remembers her puppy crush on the older girl, and while Kiyoko was a big factor in joining the team, she was a great

mentor and friend.  They laugh and they know there’s no underlying feelings, they’re past that and are genuinely happy for their friends. They fall into a comfortable silence and

Yachi steals a few more glances at her when she’s not looking.

Then Kanoka speaks again, breaking the silence,

“Um hey, Yachi?”

“Y-Yes?” Years later and she still finds herself stuttering a bit when a pretty girl talks to her, she’ll work on that later.

Still Yachi looks at her and sees that she’s writing something down on a napkin, and if her heart beats a little faster, well who can blame her?

“I was wondering, are you free anytime soon? Or maybe call me when you are, if that’s okay! I mean-”

Oh that’s what the napkin’s about.

And once again Yachi feels her face heat up again, and this time she knows that the blush on Kanoka’s face isn't from a fever or a cold...it’s for her, Yachi Hitoka and wow does that make her heart skip a beat.

“I’ll have to check my schedule, but I will make sure to get back to you as soon as I can!” taking the napkin before she looks up again,

“Y-You can call me Hitoka, uh if you want! You don’t have to or anything I- um”

“Okay, Hitoka. You can call me Kanoka too! If you want to,” Kanoka checks her phone, realizing how much time has passed and says, “Ahh I have to go now but maybe we can talk later?” With a nod and a quick goodbye she’s out the door.

As she leaves, Yachi looks down at the napkin, at the number and name with a little heart written on it, and folds it neatly before putting it into her purse. And a few moments

later Yachi is also outside, she can still make it to work by the time her usual lunch break is over, she’s in no rush. Then checking her phone and she sees that her deadline has

been pushed back, it’s a relief, now she really can just take her time and won’t have to pull an all-nighter. She thinks of the napkin in her purse and later that day texts Kanoka.

They go on a date.

And another one.

And another one.

And when the day comes they attend Ryu and Kiyoko’s wedding together as each other’s plus one.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of made this spur of the moment based off a tiktok I did yesterday (@/phantom.s.t.a.r)  
> I hope it's ok!  
> (I'm sorry about the title I really had no idea for it)


End file.
